


Spitting Venom

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fucking The Pain Away, Lesbian Sex, Mention of Past Moicy, Sombra is a Brat, They're Just Sad Lonely Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Sombra stops by the Talon lab after-hours to pay her friend Moira a visit, and pester her into taking a break.***(Will I stop naming my fics after song titles? Not likely.)





	Spitting Venom

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I had mentioned this pairing to my wife, and got a horrified reaction. She was utterly offended that I would ship "our" Moira with _anyone_ other than Angela Ziegler.
> 
> Nothing fuels me more than spite, and the disapproving looks of @afracturedthought, so naturally, I had to write this...

“What does this one do?” 

“ _Don’t touch that,_ ” Moira cut her eyes in Sombra’s direction with a hiss. 

The hacker poked her bottom lip out and pulled her hand away from hovering over a massive mechanical contraption at the far end of the lab. 

“I was just curious...” Sombra whined, turning her puppy dog pout fully to Moira, who had already turned her attention back to the samples she had been observing, “You’ve been in here for _hours._ ” 

The soft glow of the digital clock over the door indicated that it was well past two in the morning. Sombra hoisted herself up to sit on the cold steel table, swinging her feet back and forth as she watched Moira work. “I came by to make sure you hadn’t blown yourself up or something,” she shrugged. 

Moira rolled her eyes and swapped out the slide on the microscope before leaning forward to examine the new one, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

The hacker gasped, feigning offense, “Of course not!” She huffed, “I wouldn’t want to be stuck with the responsibility of cleaning up that mess.” Her face shifted to a look of disgust before her lips curled into a teasing smirk as she peeked sideways at Moira. The red-head didn’t even acknowledge the comment, still diligently studying samples and jotting down notes on her holopad without looking up. 

Sombra pursed her lips and waved a hand in Moira’s direction, shutting the digital microscope off with a flick of her index finger. Moira lifted her gaze to pierce Sombra with an unamused glare. The geneticist straightened herself, and combed her hair back with her fingers as she shut her eyes for a moment, and took a deep, steadying breath. It was clearly futile to attempt to continue her research as long as Sombra was around. 

“Considering the fact that I am still very much in one piece, I would assume that your mission here is done, then?” Moira picked up a few things scattered about the lab table, and began to tidy up, tucking everything away in its proper place. “You may take your leave now,” Moira swatted Sombra’s hand away from reaching out to touch yet another shiny hunk of lab machinery. “I would show you the door, but I’m sure you have other means of transportation that you deem more preferable.” The hacker had a habit of appearing and disappearing out of seemingly nowhere, almost always unannounced and uninvited. A habit that annoyed Moira more times than not, though she couldn’t bring herself to admit that she didn’t find Sombra’s visits completely unwelcome. 

Sombra frowned, “Oh, come _ooon_ , Doc. You and I both know that the second I leave, you’ll just be right back to working on your little projects all night.” 

It was true. Moira could hardly ever be found outside the sanctity of her lab or office, rarely leaving for so much as a lunch break or even a night at home in her own bed. The chilly, sterile confines of the lab were more her home than the sparsely decorated one bedroom apartment she kept mostly out of need for storing her clothes and personal items. Moira found that she much preferred the cramped office couch over her large, empty bed at home. 

“And that concerns you... _how_ , exactly?” Moira picked up an armful of beakers and flasks, and carted them to the industrial sink at the back of the lab. 

“It just seems pretty pathetic is all,” Sombra picked up a lidded Petri dish teeming with a mysterious black gunk, and tilted her head, observing the contents, “Don’t you ever get lonely cooped up in here all day and night with no-one to keep you company?” Moira grimaced and faded across the room, swiping the dish away from Sombra in a flurry of shadowy smoke, and clutched it in her clawed grasp as if it were a prized posession. 

“I have plenty of mice and rabbits to tend to, so I’m hardly alone. Then there’s the task of babysitting _you_ , of course.” Moira’s dark, mismatched eyes shot daggers at the smug hacker who had already turned her attention to yet another curious specimen on the table. Moira gingerly placed the blackened dish on a shelf a safe distance away from the woman invading her space before making her way back to the table. “Besides,” The older woman reached out to restrain Sombra’s wrist in a firm grip before the hacker could pick up anything else, “I rather enjoy the quiet.” 

Sombra tried to pull away, but her wrist remained ensnared by Moira’s strong, slender fingers. She bit her lip and gave up the struggle, realizing she had no hope of breaking free unless Moira willingly loosened her hold. Moira narrowed her eyes in warning at the brunette for a moment before roughly releasing her. 

“ _¡Ay, chingada!_ ” Sombra hissed and rubbed her wrist to soothe the bruised imprint left behind. 

Moira went back to organizing and clearing the contents of the lab table while Sombra sulked and swung her feet with more vigor. Moira scowled and scooped up any remaining breakables as the metal table began to rattle with Sombra’s incessant kicking. 

“ _Olivia!_ ” Moira barked, low and commanding. The hacker stopped almost instantly, chuckling as her lips slowly curled into a smirk. 

“ _Mmm_... You know I love it when you say my name, Doc,” Sombra flashed her a toothy grin. Moira rolled her eyes and turned to place the glassware on a shelf behind her. Sombra hopped off the table and silently made her way across the lab toward Moira. She snaked her arms around the taller woman’s thin waist, and tucked her hands into the pockets of Moira’s lab coat. 

“If you’re looking for my phone, it’s not on me,” Moira’s patience with the hacker was wearing thin. 

“That’s not what I want,” The shorter woman leaned forward to rest her forehead to the warmth radiating from between Moira’s shoulder blades. Her hands rubbed over Moira’s thighs through the pockets of the lab coat, and pressed into her hips, pulling her closer. 

Moira sighed and finished tucking away the last of the equipment. _Of course._ Moira found Sombra to be quite predictable most of the time, only ever visiting out of sheer boredom or loneliness. Whatever the reason, the hacker seemed to find great pleasure in pestering the geneticist while skirting around her true motives. 

“Then what is it that you want exactly?” Moira was certain she already knew the answer, but still sought confirmation. If Sombra desired her attention, she would at least have to fess up. 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Sombra dug her nails into Moira’s hips, the sensation dulled by the layers of fabric, before pulling her hands free of the pockets. Sombra reached up to ghost her fingers over the exposed skin of Moira’s neck just above the collar of her shirt. Moira shuddered at the overly delicate contact. 

“Begging is also an option,” Moira cocked an eyebrow and turned to study Sombra, noting the way the Latina shifted her gaze as she poked out her plump, painted lip. 

“You know what I want,” Sombra tugged at the sleeve of Moira’s lab coat. 

Moira pulled away, and stepped around her, “Begging it is, then.” 

Sombra cursed under her breath and spun around to grab Moira’s arm, “I want you,” Her bright, violet eyes pleaded up at Moira. 

Moira scoffed, “You’re going to have to do better than that.” Sombra bit back a slew of curses, reached up to snatch Moira’s tie in her fist, and forcibly pulled the taller woman down to eye level. 

“PIease... Doc. I want you to fuck me into a dripping, screaming mess,” Sombra purred, breath hot against Moira’s ear. 

_Fuck._ Moira’s breath caught in her throat as a jolt of warmth coursed through her. She wasn’t expecting that response exactly, but she could definitely work with that. 

Moira’s gaze fell to that luscious purple lip trapped tight between Sombra’s teeth, “That can be arranged... Given that you stay the fuck out of my lab for the next week. Understood?” 

Sombra rolled her eyes and released Moira’s tie, “Yeah, sure. Whatever, Puta. Are you down?” 

A crooked smirk played at Moira’s lips. She dove forward, wrapping a cold, bony hand around Sombra’s throat, and pushed her backward, pinning her firmly to the wall. Sombra choked out a surprised gasp, and moaned as the taller woman peppered hungry kisses along her jaw. Moira grabbed Sombra’s ass, pulling her up to wedge her leg between Sombra’s thighs. The hand at Sombra’s throat drifted down to wrestle with her jacket collar. Sombra was quick to assist in undressing herself, unstrapping and unzipping her layers with practiced ease. Moira guided the jacket over Sombra’s shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. 

Sombra’s hands flew up to unzip her bodysuit, and shrugged it from her arms, sucking in a sharp breath as the constricting material peeled open, exposing her pierced breasts to the frigid air. Moira captured both of Sombra’s wrists in her large grasp, and pinned them above her head. Sombra cried out as Moira’s hot mouth latched onto one of her already hardened nipples, sucking and biting down enough to make her squirm and arch her back to chase the pain. Moira moved to her other nipple, rolling her tongue over the silver balls adorning the jewelry before taking the barbell between her teeth, twisting, and tugging another moan from Sombra. 

Sombra ground her hips into Moira’s thigh, her feet dangling just above the ground as she strained against the Irish woman’s unyielding grip. Moira bit into Sombra’s plush breast before sucking a trail of dark bruises into her salty, caramel skin. Sombra’s wrists were released, and she fell forward heavily, throwing her arms over Moira’s shoulders and around her neck to brace herself. 

Fingers wove through Sombra’s locks, gathering a fistful of hair before tugging her head to the side. Searing prickles of pain and pleasure shot from the crown of Sombra’s head to her throbbing pussy pressed to Moira’s leg. Sombra let out a breathy moan and dug her nails into Moira’s back, fighting for hold as Moira slid Sombra along the length of her thigh. Sombra could feel herself soaking through her bodysuit, darkening Moira’s pants with her slick as the friction teased her swollen clit. 

“ _Dios mio_. Get on with it already!” Sombra groaned. 

Moira replied with a hard bite into Sombra’s shoulder, eliciting a hoarse cry. She untangled her fingers from Sombra’s hair to tug at the bodysuit bunched at her hips. With a bit of careful maneuvering and brute strength, Moira successfully peeled it off, and discarded it to the floor before slamming Sombra’s naked, aching pussy back down. 

Sombra shook with a moan, and let Moira fully support her weight as the Irish woman continued to slide her along her thigh, the sensation wildly more intense with one less layer between them. The Latina’s hands moved to fiddle with Moira’s tie, pulling it loose, and over her head. Sombra placed the tie around her own neck, letting it hang between her breasts as she made work of unbuttoning Moira’s shirt, sucking purple lipstick kisses to her freckled chest. Moira hunched over, panting heavily against Sombra’s throat as the smaller woman’s moans grew louder, and her thrusts more frantic. 

“ _¡M-mierda!_ ” Sombra let out a broken cry, and fell against Moira’s chest as she came. Moira wrapped her arms around Sombra’s shoulders, holding the Latina to her as she rode out her climax. 

Before the hacker could catch her breath, she was hoisted into the air, and tossed onto her back on the icy, metal table. 

“ _¡Ay!_ Watch the implants!” Sombra hissed at the unexpected slap of sobering cold against her skin, and arched away from the table, frantically clinging to Moira’s shirt for leverage to pull herself up. 

Moira grunted, and gathered up Sombra’s wrists, prying the hacker’s hands free. She pulled the smaller woman up to stand, and swiftly spun her around to bend her over the table. A whimper escaped Sombra’s lips as she shivered, gooseflesh blooming over tanned skin. Moira leaned over and trailed her tongue along the sensitive grooves where Sombra’s spinal augmentation met bare skin. The hacker threw her head back with a moan, and writhed under Moira’s weight pinning her to the table. Moira sat up to wiggle out of her lab coat, tossed it to the floor, and hastily pushed up her sleeves. She trailed her hands down Sombra’s back, and over her ass before pressing her palm to the Latina’s dripping slit. She slowly dragged two fingers between Sombra’s folds, coating her hand with webs of slick as she teased her entrance. Sombra gasped and bucked her hips back into Moira’s hand, trying despirately to feel those long, slender fingers inside her. 

“Were you always such an annoying tease when you fucked Ziegler?” Sombra spat, “It’s no wonder you two didn’t work out.” 

Moira’s body grew rigid at the mention of that name. A darkness glinted in her eyes as her vision narrowed and swarmed. She knew Sombra was just full of shit, always pressing any button she could to get what she wanted. But how dare that insolent brat bring up Angela at a time like this?! What the hell gave her the right to even _begin_ to compare whatever _this_ was to a single moment shared between Moira and her beloved Angie. Sombra was just a toy. Convenient and attention-starved. Nothing more than a pretty little plaything begging to be used up and broken. 

“Watch your tongue, you stupid slut!” Moira hissed low into Sombra’s ear, and clutched the necktie at her throat, “Don’t think for a fucking _second_ that I wouldn’t thoroughly enjoy dissecting you alive, and feeding your bloody remains to my pets,” The geneticist seethed, grazing her sharp thumbnail over Sombra’s tender clit, threatening to break the skin. 

“Ah! ¡Lo siento!” Sombra gasped and stilled herself, not daring to move in such a vulnerable position. 

Moira dropped the tie, and snatched up a fistful of Sombra’s hair, tugging hard as she rammed her fingers into her tight, drooling pussy, meeting no resistance. Sombra choked out a sob, mouth gaping as her eyes rolled back. Moira’s fingers dove deep, pounding out a loud, breathy moan with every thrust. Moira pulled her fingers out suddenly, and the brunette fell forward with a whimper. 

The taller woman leaned over, grinding her hips into Sombra’s as she pressed her slicked fingers between Sombra’s lips. She greedily sucked herself off Moira’s fingers with a low groan. Moira snatched up the tie with her free hand, and folded the end over a few times. She pulled her fingers from Sombra’s mouth, and replaced them with the makeshift gag. The hacker let out a muffled huff in surprise. 

“Can you breathe alright?” Moira cleared Sombra’s hair from her face. 

Sombra nodded. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Moira growled with a smirk, and laid a searing slap on Sombra’s ass on her way back down to tease her entrance. Sombra whined and gripped the sides of the table, brimming with curses and vulgar remarks kept trapped in her throat by Moira’s tie. Moira chuckled darkly, reveling in the sight of Sombra squirming beneath her, back arching and flexing with every pitiful buck into Moira’s palm. Finally, three fingers slipped in, curling skillfully as Moira pumped a rough, steady pace that had Sombra’s knees shaking. Sombra’s incessant shouts were reduced to muffled grunts. Moira soon felt Sombra clench, and her thighs quiver. She was getting close. 

The taller woman leaned forward to whisper in her ear, voice honeyed, “What makes you think you deserve to come?” Moira reduced her actions to agonizingly slow thrusts that slammed right into Sombra’s sweet spot, forcing the air from her lungs as sparks burst behind her eyes. “You’re such an obnoxious, entitled little shit. You don’t deserve my generosity.” 

Sombra knew she could easily remove the gag herself and risk digging her grave deeper with her sharp tongue... Or shut the fuck up and behave herself so she could (hopefully) get what she came for. The hacker whimpered and bit down on the tie. 

“I better not catch you skulking around my lab for at _least_ a week, or you might just find yourself waking up strapped to my table where the only fucking you’ll be getting by my hand is a rework of your internal circuitry,” The geneticist growled. 

Sombra nodded frantically, surrendering to Moira’s will as all fight left in her was pounded away by Moira’s sudden increased rhythm. A hand reached down to snatch the tie from between Sombra’s teeth, unleashing a burst of shouts that ricocheted down the halls of the research wing. 

“Fucking come already!” Moira panted into Sombra’s shoulder, accenting each word with a perfectly positioned thrust. Sombra’s breath hitched, and she came with a scream, falling back into Moira’s hand as her legs gave out. Moira wrapped her unoccupied arm around Sombra’s waist, pulling her back to hold in place as she milked out the rest of her orgasm. 

Sombra flopped limply the table, having lost all feeling below her hips. Moira slowed, but didn’t pull out just yet. She dropped to the floor, and carefully repositioned herself to sit between Sombra’s legs under the table. She pulled the mewling Latina to her mouth, lapping and sucking at her clit as she held her in place, and fucked another orgasm out of her in no time. Sombra melted into a shaking, sobbing mess, pleading incoherently for Moira to stop when her waves of pleasure became too much. 

Sombra shuddered as Moira’s fingers slowly pulled out of her. She sank to her knees, and crawled into Moira’s lap, whispering her appreciation and gratitude into Moira’s neck and chest amidst gentle kisses. Moira sighed, and pet Sombra’s hair absentmindedly for a long moment, waiting for the hacker to catch her breath and relax before pushing her away, and righting herself. Sombra grabbed Moira’s discarded lab coat off the floor, and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled herself up with a little assistance from the table, and propped herself against it, reveling in the bliss of her hazy mind as she gazed up at Moira with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Anything I can do for you?” Sombra took a few steps toward Moira, and wrapped her arms around the Irish woman’s waist. 

“You can get the hell out of my lab,” Moira deadpanned as she made work of buttoning up her shirt. 

Sombra chuckled, “Yeah, I figured you’d say something like that.” Reaching up on tiptoe, the hacker threw the soiled necktie over Moira’s head, and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling in close, “Can I have a kiss?” 

Moira rolled her eyes. 

One of the previously discussed terms of their “arrangement” was that there would be no kissing on the mouth. Neither of them were comfortable with romantic gestures or signs of affection, and certainly had no intentions of catching feelings. 

Sombra noticed Moira’s extended silence, and pulled away. “Sorry. I just... You know I didn’t mean that shit about... about _her_.” The brunette dropped her arms, and turned to gather her scattered belongings from the floor. She scooped up her clothes, and balled them to her chest, clearly intending to make off with Moira’s lab coat instead of redressing herself. 

“See ya later, Doc,” Sombra smiled, and nudged her hip playfully into Moira’s, “Thanks for working me in.” She turned to leave, but was abruptly halted and spun around by a hand on her shoulder. 

Strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame, and pulled her into an embrace as Moira leaned down to press her lips to Sombra’s. The hacker let out a startled gasp, and leaned tentatively into the kiss. They locked lips for several long moments as the kiss deepened, and grew more heated. They finally broke away to catch their breath, both panting heavily as their eyes drifted to lock onto each other’s. Moira’s expression was guarded, unreadable. Sombra reached up to press a chaste kiss to the side of her mouth. At least Moira didn’t seem inherently upset. 

__________

The week that followed was possibly one of the most productive weeks Moira had experienced since working for Talon. As per their agreement, Sombra was nowhere to be found. Moira managed to tie up loose ends on many of her outstanding projects while furthering her advancements and discoveries on others, cleared approval to order the fancy new lab equipment she had been pestering Akande and Gabe about for weeks, and even managed to file her reports in a timely manner. Every morning, the geneticist would enter her office to find a steaming cup of fresh coffee on her desk, and a new collection of purple sticky notes tacked all over her computer screen with crudely drawn doodles, and a daily countdown until Sombra would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you like my stuff, please validate me with kudos or a comment~ Hate mail is also acceptable.
> 
> As always, credit for translations goes to Google.  
> Ay, chingada!- Ow, the fuck!  
> Puta- Bitch  
> Dios mio!- My God!  
> Mierda- Fuck  
> Lo siento!- I’m sorry!


End file.
